camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:IbrithilKai777
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Kai 'Blaze' Pyros page. is a great page to start looking through the wiki. GET CLAIMED! Here are some useful links to get started on the wiki is a great page to start looking through the wiki. Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Characters Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Community Portal List of Policies Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 17:53, May 3, 2011 weapon I'll approve that weapon. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:20, May 3, 2011 (UTC) info box A general info box can be found here, http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Character_Infobox, now if you want something that looks more like my characters pages that's a bit more complicated, as those are of my design and there is no template, but if you want one like that I can make it for you, I've done like a bunch of other user's character's pages (Flamefang's, perseus', ghost's, snapefan's, shooting starz's etc). I've got a bunch going on today, but should have time to help you with a page like that in the next couple of days if not today, have you found a pic for your character yet? If you haven't I can help with that too, just need to know basics, hair colour, skin colour, hair style eye colour... --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:29, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Here are some choices I found, so far, do you like any?--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:14, May 5, 2011 (UTC) _Kazuo__by_Kazuo_Sama.jpg Red_Like_Fire_by_rebel467.jpg Who__s_the_bad_guy_VOL_2_by_NeKoChAnK.jpg I could probably find a picture of one, and I could possibly photo shop it into the photo on the right, but he wouldn't be holding it, but I can definitely find a pic of one, in general.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:20, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure, do you want it to look like Cassiopeia Black's or just have an infobox on it like Michaela Kelly's? --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:28, May 5, 2011 (UTC) cabin page Go ahead and add your name, make sure to add your character name/page, not your user name. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:30, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Welcome. I can see bach has been helping you. If you need anything else feel free to ask. HollowAvarice 19:02, May 3, 2011 (UTC) If you need me to, I can make one of those fancy speach bubbles for your Characters. -AuRon ^Yes. Please.IbrithilKai777 17:46, May 10, 2011 (UTC) { {Template name|~ ~ ~ ~|Message} } Just remove the spaces between the { } and the waves and replace "template name" with Kai, and Message with what you want the message to be. pic and sword Yes to the sword and here's a couple of pics I found. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:31, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I need the different colors for text and the background, and then the image you want me to use. Does your character have a title? -AuRon Quests do you have a quest in mind and want to be the leader, or do you want to wait until someone else starts a quest and see if you can join them? --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 17:53, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so if you have a quest in mind, first read the policies http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Half-Blood_Role_Playing_Wiki:Quests, after you've read how the quests will work, go to http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Quests#Questor_sign_up, Title your request with the name of your quest, give any details you have regarding your quest, how many besides yourself you want to go along (2 to 4 others), if you got your request through a dream. Once your request is approved, a moderator will be assigned to you, then you will need to select your fellow questors, and go to The Oracle's Cave and request a prophecy. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:05, May 17, 2011 (UTC) The Lost Souls Quest is full unfortunately, so if you don't have a quest in mind go http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Quests#Questor_sign_up and put your name in the sign up for people who want to join a quest instead of leading one, and you'll have to wait until someone else starts a quest. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:07, May 17, 2011 (UTC) hey So we do have some basic standards about the content on the character pages, and it's been a few days now and your Draco Inferno, lacks virtually nothing except a photo and his name, I must ask that you expand/improve the page within the next 3 days or you will be in breach of our character policy and will receive a first warning, if you have any questions or need more time because you aren't able to right now, please message me.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:12, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm not really understanding, you click "edit", and add content, and then when you hit "save" it won't save it?--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:23, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Only admins can delete pages, are you sure you want it deleted? I mean if you want, you can put what you want added on my talk page and I'll put it on there for you, but if you are sure you don't want it anymore, I'll delete it, let me know.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:31, May 23, 2011 (UTC) First Warning Any attempt to delete this warning will result in the readding of this warning and the addition of a second warning. Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 16:03, June 14, 2011 (UTC) SotF Application Ok, well. if you would read my message on your application, you've still yet to choose a captain position. - Azrael the Sorrowful 20:47, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Go look? - Azrael the Sorrowful 01:50, June 26, 2011 (UTC) soul question So what's going on, cuz posting a comment on Alexander the Great's page, in character, that you the user are still active, doesn't really mean much, as that's the only thing you've role played or done in almost 25 days, was to just say you are "here"......so you need to be a bit more active then that, otherwise the characters will be taken, as this is a game wiki, not a fan fic wiki, which means you have to be somewhat actively participating in role play--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 20:04, August 24, 2011 (UTC)